


Flightless at First Glance

by break_reset_key (kaisernite_aleph)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin!Jenny, BAMF Jenny, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, Kid Haytham Kenway, Near Death Experiences, Other, Pyrophobia, Sexual Assault, The Kenways Need Hugs, not the kenway siblings tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisernite_aleph/pseuds/break_reset_key
Summary: nothing runs deeper than a kenway's penchant for bloodshed, self-disowned or not.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Jennifer Scott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Flightless at First Glance

Smoke. Fire. Hard to breathe.

Jennifer Scott lifted her head from the dirtied floor with difficulty.

Her dress was torn. Hair unruly and dusty. Throat drier than a desert. She felt warm blood trickle from the right side of her head. Speaking of that, she can't seem to _see at all_ from her right eye.

Of course, the culprit for her current state is the strife unfolding above her.

Cracking the top of the trap door open and there it was. Men falling dead from slashes and stabs. Flashes of gunshots. She can't discern which one is an enemy or ally (she wasn't the golden son, after all.) It was chaos.

She tried standing up, only to fall further down again and curse. Her legs sustained injury that would make most grown men cry. Another way. God knows how long she crawled up the crates and barrels before she managed to open the trapdoor.

Finally out, she cloaks herself within the strife and searches for Tessa and Edward through all the obscurants. Instead, she heard a loud cry.

Speak of the devil, and he will appear. _Haytham_.

She saw Haytham, tears streaming on his cheeks, eyes puffy and red, confused and upset, running towards none other than Reginald Birch.

Jennifer hated Reginald. She never asked to have an arranged marriage. For someone who married her mom out of love, how can Edward not understand that? But they needed his help now. And fast.

"Mr. Birch! Help us! Father is bleeding out! I can't find Mother or Jenny!"

Birch looked calm and stoic, "Lead the way to your father, Haytham."

Haytham looked reassured, his expression lightened by several shades. Nodding, he turned on his heel and—

A strike to the head. Light fading out of his eyes. Haytham falls.

Reginald looms over him. Only now did she spot the ring on his finger.

A Templar ring.

Jennifer feels her insides turn into molten steel. Her head is clouded. Haytham was annoying and undeserving, but he was a _child_. 

Her baby brother was never supposed to be dragged into this damned war. While Haytham was shy, reserved, and bookish, Jennifer is fiery, outspoken and warlike. Jennifer gladly wielded any power she has with a flourish. Haytham would just search the simplest way out. 

While Haytham clearly enjoyed sparring and fighting like any good Kenway, he’d be tainted if he ever killed an actual person. Not only did her father refuse to let his willing daughter fight the good fight, he dragged his innocent son into a bloody world he should never be allowed in.

  
  


Another man appeared as Reginald picked up Haytham's unconscious body. He looked solemnly at Reginald

  
  


"Edward Kenway is dead."

  
  


The world turned into ice. _No._

  
  


"Good. The wife? And Scott?"

"We can't find either of them. It's safe to assume Tessa Kenway had escaped. Jennifer Scott hasn't been found."

Reginald gave a thoughtful look at Haytham's body. Not a warm one, he looked at Haytham as if he was a particularly interesting piece of art.

"What will you do with the son?"

"Haytham has potential. It'd be a waste. He's a sentimental fool, too much like his old man. Nothing a cold beating would fix, though."

"You're taking him in?"

"Something of that nature. Edward Kenway is dead. And his legacy shall be defiled."

“I’ll leave you with cleaning duty.”

Reginald makes his exit with Haytham's body in tow.

Jennifer let out an angry scream, though she doubts Reginald could hear her over the clangs of steels and dying breaths. She was physically unable to scream loudly, but she kept screaming. She screamed ‘till her throat was raw. Till her eyes are red and tears streamed down her cheeks. Till the world understood the dark agony she was in. 

Till her voice was gone and her body gave out.

**Author's Note:**

> whew, i've written this like, idk at the start of 2020 i think. i don't know if i will EVER continue this because of my yakuza hyperfixation right now but hey time will tell. lmk if y'all want a continuation. kudos are appreciated.


End file.
